The Guardians of Seasons
by FreakOutFallOut
Summary: This is a story of how the Big Four met by fate, became friends by choice, and are destined to fight a rising villain. As they journey through different worlds, they discover secrets to be revealed, mysteries yet to be solved, and realize what it's like to be believed in, to have the best of friends, and to fall in love. But what happens if the enemy is greater than fear itself?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello dear Jackunzel and Mericcup shippers, this ROTBTD fic takes place after the events of the four movies. Sorry for the very short prologue, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

He was the Guardian who saved the world one winter night, along with four fellow Guardians whom helped him along his way. A tragic past, yet he was able to move on.

He overcame fear.

She was the Healer who was sealed away from the world, but her pure heart and innocence made her strong with head held up high. She was a princess, and she lived up to her name.

She found her dream.

He was the Inventor who was a castaway, hurt and isolated. But he found a friend along his journey and defeated the real threat. He found a partner that was there for him at all times.

He found himself.

She was the Warrior that was supposed to be betrothed to someone she never loved, yet she set her fate and became brave. She rides onto the sunset along with her dearest mother.

She found her fate.

Four different worlds, four people who seemed to have found their place in this world. But did they really? Or is there more to their very own happy endings? Somewhere, evil is still lurking behind the shadows.

No, not fear. Something far more greater, mystical and mystifying enemy that is waiting for the right time, the right moment to shatter all their happy endings and give fear a whole new meaning. Little did they know that their stories have not ended yet.

This is a story of how the most unlikely people met by fate, became friends by choice, and journeyed for the most thrilling adventure of their lives.

They are, The Big Four.

* * *

**I know the prologue is very dull and short, so sorry. But I hope you enjoy reading the first chapter!**

**NOTE: Since in ROTG, Jack has already defeated Pitch, the enemy will be from the Guardians of Childhood book. Yes! The movie where ROTG was based-from. I want the villain to be related to the Big Four, so I just thought he/she was the **_**perfect **_**villain for them. I'll reveal the villain in later chapters, don't miss out!**

**Reviews are loved~**


	2. The Princess and the Viking

**A/N: To those who've read my previous fic, this is the same chapter 1 & 2. Sorry I recycled the chapter, but I promise the next one isn't and it's a new chapter you haven't read. **

**To those who haven't read this yet, I hope you enjoy. R&R please. Oh, and this is Merida's POV and Hiccup's POV.**

* * *

The sun's rays greeted me first thing in the morning when I woke up. I quickly sat up and I yawned as I scratched my head. My hair was in its usual state, red and wild. I lazily turned my head to the window and gasped as I remembered the big event that was supposed to be happening today.

A wide smile replaced my long gloomy one. I immediately jumped out of bed and reached over to the edge of my bed where I kept my bows and arrows. I carried my weapons as I ran to the door.

Everyone in the kingdom was flustered. They were readying the ships, the docks, and _breakfast. _I couldn't wait for my big day to start!

I ran past the maids as they carried their food trays and past the guards, as they carried items I would need on my journey. I greeted everyone along my way, so that they won't miss me too much while I'm gone.

I suddenly ran by Maudie, I greeted her with a smile. I reached over to her plate of tarts and grabbed one. I took a bite out of it and turned to her as I passed by. "Another good job, Maudie!" I left her wondering as I hurried through the corridors. I knew I was going to miss her, she cooked the best tarts in the whole kingdom! I ran through the hallways and dashed passed every obstacle in the way.

In the middle of all my excitement, I stopped at the dining hall. I smiled as my whole family patiently waited for me.

"Good morning, Merida," my father smiled upon me. I greeted back as I handed one of the guards my weapons so that it could be put aside. I don't want to anger my mom so early in the morning. I immediately grabbed a seat next to my brothers as they wrestled, clearly not focused on the meals that were served for them.

"Ye must eat first before embarking on yer adventure, dear," he said as he took a bite out of the turkey leg he was eating. I nodded. I glanced over to the other end of the table. My mother gloomily took a bite out of her pastry. She was the only one that didn't approve of me going out to see the world.

But thanks to my father, he _kind of _convinced her to let me go. I just shook my head off of the thoughts. I looked down to my plate and saw my meal for today. Pastries and turkey legs. Well, better get started. I began gobbling everything on my plate. I wanted to finish as soon as possible so that I could leave immediately! I couldn't wait any longer, I wanted to go out and sail to a mysterious island already! Or maybe find an abandoned ship with lost treasure on it!

"Merida!" my mother, Elinor shot at me. I slurped the last piece of food on my plate as I stared at her. My mouth was stuffed with gobbled up food, even some greasy gravy and cream around my mouth.

"Merida, 'at is not how a princess should act!" she scolded.

"Elinor, 'at's only for today, darlin'! The wee lassie is just excited for her life to finally start!" my father tried to calm her down as he laughed.

I nodded in approval with a huge smiled on my face. I swallowed all of the food in my mouth with one gulp. I sighed at relief of the feeling of being so full. I immediately smiled as I reached out for the mug that was in front of me. I drank everything that was in my mug to wash down everything I ate. As I set the mug down, I turned to my mother. "Ye don't know what et's like to finally be free from all this princess work, mum! I can finally live ma life as an adventurer, all ma life I've waited fer this day!" I exclaimed as I held my hands close to my heart.

"I know, Merida. I know," she replied with a sigh. "But you made a promise, Merida. Don't forget that promise when you're out on yer adventure."

"I know, I know," I shrugged her off. I didn't want to talk about that deal so early in the morning. It makes me feel sick. But it was the only way for me to finally go out on my adventure, so I had to agree.

"So, when do I leave?! You guys said I could leave as soon as we finish breakfast, right?" I asked again as I excitedly sat up.

My father nodded, "Yes, Merida. You can."

"Yes!" I yelled out happily as I bumped my fists into the air.

"After, _we _finish breakfast," my mother said bluntly.

I stared back at them. I huffed some strands of hair out of my face as I sat back down.I sighed as I looked out to the window as I watched the soldiers ready the docks.

* * *

As we, the royal family marched down to the docks, I happily ran to the mini ship I was going to use. I jumped down and began to squeal happily as I was mesmerized by the little ship I was going to use in my journey.

"I can't believe I'm going to go out on ma own journey!" I laughed as I raised the rope that was holding off the ship. "Hold it, Merida. We need a formal goodbye before you leave now, princess," my father said as he laughed happily. My three brothers were wrestling with each other by the docks. I smiled as I knew that I was going to miss their crazy antics.

I turned back to my father. The servants had already readied the ship and the items and weapons I was going to use on my journey. My father smiled as he handed me my bow and arrow.

"Be safe now, Merida. Ye have grown into a strong lassie, a princess. A true warrior," he put his hands on my shoulders. "Now it's up to ye to change yer fate because that's what you've always wanted, right?"

I nodded.

"Then this is the time," he smiled as he hugged me tightly. I smiled and hugged my father back. I turned to my mother. She was looking down to the ground and her eyebrows were furrowed. She was clearly sad and flustered that I was going to leave.

I pulled away from my father. "Mum, thank ye fer understandin'. Am' not ready fer marriage, but when I find ma' real fate, I will come back. And I will make ye proud," I smiled at her. She looked up to me and smiled back.

She suddenly threw her hands around me. She began to stroke my wild curls as there was clearly tears in her eyes. "I know, Merida. You're ready for this, I know because yer my daughter. I just want you to know that we're always here for you, and that we love you."

As I heard the words, my heart melted. I began to hug her back and tried my best to whisper, "I love you too."

The triplets and my father came and we all had a huge family hug. Everyone began to squeeze so tight, I could barely breathe. "Can't… breathe… Need… air."

Everyone suddenly pulled away as I caught my breath. My father patted my head and laughed. "Be strong, Merida. Be… _brave."_

I nodded as my eyes softened. I turned to my brothers and kneeled down to hug the three of them. "Take ker of mum and dad for me while am gone! And Angus too," I exclaimed as I hugged them tightly. They nodded as I pulled away. "Be sure to come back home, Merida. We will always be waiting fer you here."

I looked up once more to my father. He put his arms around my mom as he nodded a goodbye. I clenched my fists as I held them up to my chest. "I won't let ye down, mum, dad," I said as I jumped onto my ship. The henchmen cut the rope and pushed my ship off the docks. As I began to set sail, I turned back to my family as they waved goodbye to me. I waved back with a smile on my face.

As I turned back once more to where my ship headed, I thought of heading north. This was a whole new adventure for me, a chance to change my fate.

As my ship rode of into the sunrise, I remembered and put my father's words to heart. _Be strong, be brave._

* * *

"Yee-haw! Ride em', Toothless!" the redheaded princess with the craziest curls screamed at the top of her lungs as the dragon she sat on spun around in the air. The Viking in front of her thought he was going to be _deaf _if she continues to scream like that.

As he maneuvered his dragon to fly passed the high rocks, they practically almost hit one of them. The young dragon tamer smiled as the Scottish girl's grip around his waist tightened. She was so excitable whenever he'd take her for a ride with Toothless.

As he commanded his dragon to slice through the air once more, he remembers exactly what happened three weeks ago.

* * *

"_Toothless?" he yelled out to the forest, looking for his trusty partner. He ended up looking for Toothless when the dragon started acting weird when last night's thunderstorm hit. It seemed like it was sensing something before it ran off into the forest. Maybe it was Alvin the Treacherous again, out to seek revenge on their clan._

_As he held up the torch above his head, he turned back and forth looking for Toothless. Nothing but silence and darkness filled the winter night. The moon was shining oddly bright that night, but he didn't pay much attention to it and continued his search. As he continued to search, he reached the end of the forest and stumbled upon the beach._

_The young Viking sighed and continued to walk through the beach. Kicking a pebble along the way as he turned back to where he was heading to. He calls out the name of his partner once more, and he finally replies. A loud roar was made by none other than Toothless that was by the end of the beach. _

_Hiccup sees Toothless' visible shadow that was audibly almost impossible to notice with his dark scales at the night as he hurriedly runs towards him. "Toothless! Thank Thor, I finally found you, bud!" he said as he ran to hug his buddy by the head. Toothless immediately shook him off and growled at him. He was lying on the ground and his wings curled up, like he was protecting something. He raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong, bud?"_

_Toothless opened his wings and revealed a… girl?! The Viking, Hiccup, gasped. There was a young lady that was badly wounded, and Toothless was trying to protect her. She was unconscious and had lots of cuts, but there was not much bleeding, thankfully. She was shivering, hugging herself from the cold that was foreign around her body. He watches her closely, wondering to himself what a girl could be doing in the middle in the forest of Berk. She wasn't from around here. He gasped again. "What happened?!" _

_Toothless motioned for what was at the edge of the beach. Hiccup turns his head and sees that there was a small wrecked ship by the beach's shore. He turns his head back to the red headed girl. "We need to bring her back to Gobber, he knows how to handle her wounds," he said as he picks her up. He hops onto his trusty partner and flies off. As he turned back to the girl who seemingly melted in his touch, she rested her head against his chest. His eyes softened as he watched her do so._

"_You did a good thing, Toothless. I'm proud of you, bud," he said as he patted the dragon's head. "We better fly back home, and fast."_

_She felt heaving breathing on her face and a steady heartbeat. The young princess opened her eyes as soon as she regained conscious. She groans as her vision was blurry, but a shape of a non human being was staring at her. Toothless. He immediately smiles, revealing his gums where his teeth were retracted._

_Merida immediately sat up and began screaming. She began pointing at Toothless' face, startling the poor dragon. Hiccup immediately ran into the room. "What is going on he-" he was cut off by the sight of the redhead hitting his dragon with a pillow. _

_He stared in disbelief as his jaws dropped open as she frantically kept hitting poor Toothless with the pillow. He shook his head and immediately ran to Toothless' side. "Woah, woah, woah! No need to get violent!" he said as he gets in between them._

"_Look he was just trying to- wha!" he yelped as the frightened girl started hitting him instead. "Tried to _eat_ me?! Who ar' you?!" she screams as she hits him one last time._

"_Look, were just trying to help!" he yelled back as he tried to protect himself. Toothless just raised an eyebrow as he watched his master and the stranger duel. "Just, calm down first!"_

"_Okay, okay…" she says as she backs off a bit. She still held the pillow as if it was a shield. The young Viking gets up to his feet and brushes his shirt off. _

"_Look, Toothless here helped you. You were probably caught up in the storm last night, he saved you from drowning," he says as he points a finger at Toothless. Merida raises an eyebrow._

"_Now at' ye' mention it… I do remember getting caught up in the storm," she says as she slowly puts down the pillow. She turns to Toothless, "Thank ye, um…"_

"_Toothless."_

"_Toothless," she said as she tried to walk closer to him. She held out her arm to pet him but she's nervous. She closed one eye as she reached out. Toothless, half way through let her pet his head. _

_She smiled widely as she began to pet the dragon more. She hugs his massive head and began giggling. Hiccup smiled. _

"_A real dragon! A've been up against bears, but dragons never before!" she exclaims as she nuzzles her face into his scaly skin. "Er' are ye just a massive lizard?"_

"_Okay, seems like the both of you are acquainted!" he says as he breaks the two apart. "Well, now. Do you mind telling me your name?"_

"_Princess Merida from the kingdom of DunBroch!" she says as she holds out her hand. "Whoa, you're a princess?" Hiccup asked shocked._

_She simply nodded. "Am' out to find ma fate, to be free before I marry and take over thee kingdom," she sighs. "Wow," Hiccup simply breathes out. _

_She laughs. "Don't worry, I ye can address me ba ma name. I'm not su fond of bein' princess ma self! Now, yer' name?" she asked._

"_Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, simply Hiccup. I'm the heir to the Tribe of the Hairy Hooligans," he says as she shakes her hand. "Vikings, eh? Neat," she said in a huff. _

"_Yer name's still too long," she said as she scratched her chin. "Hiccup? That name is still long?"_

"_I'll just call ye Hic!" she said as she smiled at him. He raised an eyebrow but laughed._

* * *

He smiles to himself as he remembers how they met just weeks ago.

Ever since then, she was welcomed to stay at Berk and in their tribe. Stoick was fond of her for being brave and trustworthy. Impressed by how she was even more useful than ten of his henchmen when in comes to foraging for food. His father even suggested that he would make a deal with Merida's clan for _their marriage. _But he simply growled at his dad. He could only see her as a _friend._

Plus… he already has someone waiting on him. Astrid. She's always had a crush on him. Well, that was after he was able to tame the dragons. Their bond became strong, but not strong enough. They had mutual feelings for each other, but both are too busy with dragon training to even notice.

Astrid wasn't so fond of Merida at first. She disapproved that Merida would stay at Berk until her wounds would fully heal, saying that she might be a spy sent by Alvin the Treacherous. They couldn't take their chances anymore.

But the Scottish princess proved herself of her worth and to cleanse her name. She showed that she was a friend to dragons, and her heart was of good. Even Toothless was fond of her being. Toothless liked Merida's company, even giving her affectionate licks on the face.

Soon enough Astrid knew of what a skilled swordsman and bowman she was. They started to bond, and eventually for the past few days they've started to know more about each other. Their usual bonding sessions would be sword fighting or maybe something daring like hitting an apple off of Fishleg's head. Or maybe scaling the mountains of Berk when they had the time. Their relationship was sort of competitive rivalry, but in a friendly way. Of course, the other dragon tamers were also friends of Merida now.

Especially Snotlout, he seemed to have a very obvious crush on the princess. Usually trying to impress her with his _not _so impressing dragon taming. Though Merida would usually shrug off or growl at him whenever he would try to flirt with her. Yes, even though Snotlout would simply flirt or maybe put his hand around the princess, Hiccup would feel uneasy as irritation swirled in his stomach. He hated seeing Snotlout flirt with Merida, even though he knew the princess never really cared about his cousin.

But… why is he feeling this? Is he having uncertain feelings to someone he's not even supposed to be in love with? Is he jealous? He doesn't want to admit it but… maybe he is?

She's a brave, headstrong, nice girl and she could easily befriend the dragons. Hiccup was quite amazed by this, he even suggested Merida about getting her own dragon. But she declines, she says she'd rather shoot bows and arrows out into the sunset than ride off with a dragon of her own.

She was right, she was a good archer. She was skilled in handling it, always accurately hitting the target. He's watched her several times do so for the past week.

Plus, she doesn't even want to get married! Hiccup actually felt sorry for Merida if she married someone like _him. _

Hiccup simply shook his head of that thought. "Marriage… _pfftt…" _he mumbles to himself. "Ye say somethin', Hic?"

Hiccup immediately turns his head to face the princess. "W-what? Oh, n-nothing!" he said as he watched her raise an eyebrow. "Ye actin' weird, Hic."

It soon came to his senses of how close her face was to his. He could feel her breath on his face, and how her grip tightened along his waist. He began to feel his cheeks heat up. _A friend. Only… a friend._ He thinks to himself as he seemingly gets lost in her deep blue eyes.

"Look out, Hiccup!" Merida points straight out. Hiccup turns his head as he gasped at the sight of a… _tornado. _It seemingly just appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the forest of Berk. It began eating and destroying everything in its path.

"Toothless, bud. We have to get out of here!" Hiccup tried to turn Toothless away from the tornado, but the gusts of winds started to get stronger. As Toothless flapped his wings as he tried to break away from the tornado, he whimpers as their flying began to slowdown.

Little by little, the tornado started to eat the three of them up. Toothless began dodging flying objects that were swirling around the tornado as well. "Hic, Toothless can't kep up an'more! We have te let go!" Merida said as she gripped Hiccup's shirt tighter. Hiccup turned to Merida.

"What? I… I don't understand. Are you saying we should… _give up?!"_ he asked as his eyes grew wide.

"Toothless 'es tired, he won't last any longer," she said as she patted the side of Toothless. Hiccup turned to Toothless. She was right, he was panting as his eyes seemingly kept closing and opening tiredly.

"Ye have to trust me, Hiccup. Everythin' will be okay," she stared into his eyes as she put her hands to his shoulders. "We hav' to _let go."_

His eyes softened as he nodded. "Hold onto me," he whispered as he turned to Toothless. "Toothless, let it go."

The Night Fury looked up to his master as it's eyes softened and closed. Toothless withdrew his wings and let the tornado take hold of their fate. The strong gusts of wind felt like they were seemingly being thrown back from side to side.

The strong voices of the wind was deafening as they screamed in horror, not knowing what would happen to the three of them next.

* * *

"Hiccup!"

"_Ugh… _Merida?" Hiccup asks out as he rubs his sore forehead. He opens his eyes to see a non-human form in front of him. His vision was blurry, he didn't know what it exactly was.

It seemingly picked him up and suddenly shoves him into a bag.

_He passed out._

* * *

**Since the story is similar, though without Rapunzel and Jack meeting yet. I hope you enjoyed how our feisty princess Merida and Hiccup the viking met!**

**Oh, and btw. Both are alive and these events happened right after their movies. Well, this fic pretty much happened after the Big Four's movies. **

**I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible, I hope. Don't forget to review, I get my motivation and inspiration from your reviews! **


	3. Somewhere up North

**Hello, dear readers! I'm so sorry I wasn't able to update for the past weeks, but I hope this chapter will be enough. The first part is a normal POV while the second is Hiccup's POV. I'd like to say thank you to those whom left such kind reviews, don't forget to review this one too! **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"So, this is your book report?" the winter spirit asked as they walked through the wintery roads of Burgess. Jack has waited for Jamie all day long to finally get out of school and have a good old snow day play with him. He's always waited for his young believer after school, that is when he's not busy with icing parts of the globe and bringing winter. Jack's schedule has lightened up ever since April, leaving him more time to visit Jamie and Sophie every now and then.

The young believer turned to him as snatched the paper from his grasps. "Yeah, it's about Rapunzel the storybook character. Pretty cool, right?" he asked enthusiastically.

Jack Frost laughed lightly of how enthusiastic Jamie Benette was. "Yeah, I guess so. But you seriously don't believe in a storybook character now, right?"

Jamie frowned as he stuffed the paper back into his backpack. "I actually like Rapunzel!" he protested. "She's my favorite storybook character. She's pretty, feisty, and I wholeheartedly believe in her!" he stated as he kept his hands close to his heart.

Jack smiled at the young brunette. He loved teasing him every now and then because he loved seeing how he would usually protest and protect on what he strongly believes in. Such a strong sense of faith and belief in one so young and pure.

"And hey," Jamie turned to look Jack straight in the eye. "I thought back then that _you _were just some fictional character back then as well!"

"Yeah, I guess so," Jack chuckled as they continued to walk down the path that led to the Benette household. He swung his staff by the crook of his neck as Jamie spoke again, "I believe in her as much as I believe in you, Jack. And who knows? She could be out there, yet to be rescued for her prince to come! She's waiting, anticipating, just somewhere out there!"

Jack turned to Jamie once more as his eyes sparked in amusement as an idea struck the winter spirit.

"Then I'll be her prince."

"What?" Jamie asked confusingly as they stopped in his tracks to stare at Jack. The silver haired youth chuckled once more, "I said, I'll be her prince, dum-dum!"

"How exactly are you going to do that?"

"I'll look for her tower, save her from evil mom, let her fall in love with me, and we'll stroll in the sunset happily ever after. Easy as pie," Jack stated proudly.

"Is this a bet?" Jamie asked as he crossed his arms. Jack shrugged his shoulders, it was just a joke. But he loves having entertainment every now and then.

"Then you're on!" Jamie held his fists out to Jack. He bumped his icy cold fists with his as he laughed out. "If you find Rapunzel, you'll admit that you're wrong that she's just a storybook character and _you_ have to do something for me!"

"It's a deal." Jack smiled as he tucked one of his hands in his hoodies pocket. "And what happens if I win?"

Jamie scratched his chin as he narrowed his eyes. "I'll double my time on studying like what you keep trying to tell me, but that means less time for fun times…"

"S'okay, I guess. It's good to focus on studying for now, Jamie. Since summer break is just around the corner now!" Jack exclaimed with a smile. Sure, he'll miss having snow days with Jamie and his friends, but he knew school was important too. And since it was just a few weeks from summer break, they could play all they want when the time comes.

"What again?" Jamie asked as he rubbed his ears as he stared at the winter spirit in disbelief. "Did I just hear Jack Frost say school is important? And that it's okay for me to spend more time in studying?"

Jack cocked an eyebrow at Jamie's sarcasm but laughed. "Yeah, I can't believe it myself. But, hey. It's just a few weeks and it's summer break now. I guess it won't hurt if you start studying for your exams now, right?"

Jamie adjusted his hat and wrapped his scarf along his neck as they continued to walk through the icy slopes. Jack was quiet for a moment, eyeing their surroundings as they continued to walk towards the familiar road. To tell the truth, he didn't want Jamie to take the bet of studying double time, meaning he'd have less time for Jack. But it was for something else as well. For the past month, he's noticed how the snow around Burgess was rapidly melting. He stops and stares to eye a nearby tree branch, its ice and frost that covered its branches melting slowly of such state. Jack kneeled down to take a closer look as the chunk of snow melted and trickled down to his barefeet.

It was about the rapid heat around in Burgess. It always stayed cool and cold in this small village, but these rapid melting of snow started to bother the winter spirit. He needed to get to the bottom of it, which he didn't want to bother Jamie with. So it was good to get Jamie out of his way now that he can finally start investigating about this sudden cause of heat.

He turns to look up to the sun. Hot as a summers day, true. Yet it was always like this. Then why? Why does it keep melting like this? Is he losing his touch? That can't be, he's the winter spirit. Yes, he's aware about global warming. But it wasn't always _this_ bad.

He snaps out of his thinking as he was called back to earth by Jamie. "What's wrong, Jack? You better hurry up, I've still got a lot of homework to do."

"Right, right," he turned to say with a half smile. He caught up with Jamie as he threw his staff by the crook of his neck once more.

As they reached Jamie's home, he turns to him. "Aren't you supposed to be looking for Rapunzel now?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Jack smiled, still thinking about what could've caused such ice to melt rapidly. "I was just walking you home, don't want my favorite kid to walk around town all alone now, right?" he asked teasingly.

Jamie laughed lightly as he opened the gates to his home. "Whatever, just go after Rapunzel already!"

"Alright, I will," the winter spirit smiled as he leapt off the icy ground and took off into the sky leaving visible snowflakes and glitters along his path. Jamie waved a goodbye to his friend as his whispered, "Just wait, Rapunzel. Jack's on his way."

As the winter spirit took flight into the air, skating vigorously past every obstacle. Leaving ice and frost along his way. "Now, where would I be if I were a princess in hiding?" he asked himself as he threw his head back and continued to skate through the air, leaving Burgess far behind.

Suddenly, he heard the wind calling for his name. He stops in the midst of the air to listen. It was calling, repeating his name over and over, getting louder by the minute. He cocks an eyebrow and turned to where the voices of the wind was calling for him. His grip tightened along his staff, something was clearly wrong. He closed his eyes to listen, ears twitching slightly of sensitiveness. It was somewhere up north… "Wind, take me there!"

As he opened his eyes as the voice of the wind began to merely scream his name, he gasped as a strong gush of wind pushed his entire body running towards north. "What in the—" he was cut off as the wind continued to take him away to a place he was entirely familiar of, but little did he know that there was something in store for him up in the North Pole.

* * *

"_Ow…_ my head hurts…" I groaned as I scratched my head. I bobbed my head lightly from where I rested, still not fully aware of where I was. Waking up with a sore head after the incident... ugh.

"He's awake!" a bubbly voice chirped as I slowly opened my eyes. My vision was still blurry but I couldn't believe what I just saw. A… bird half human?!

"Whaaaat the!" I yelled as I hurriedly backed away from her. A woman of a bird hybrid was floating above me as her wings rapidly fluttered. "Hey, that isn't very nice, you know!" she crossed her arms over her chest. "Especially saying something like that to the Tooth fairy!"

Tooth fairy? "W-what are you?! What am I doing here?" I asked frantically as I looked around the place. It was an old fashioned workshop with Christmas lights everywhere. I raised an eyebrow as I turned my head back and forth.

Suddenly, a huge walking mop walked through the door. "What in the name of Thor is that thing!" I screamed as I pointed towards the huge fur ball.

It pointed a finger to itself as it made a faint whimper. "They're yetis, they help North make the toys. And they were _kind of _the ones sent to get you."

"Get us?" I asked as I was breathing heavily, everything was happening so fast. I suddenly remembered something. "Where's Toothless? And Meri—"

"Ey'! Quit yer shovin!" a familiar voice yelled out as the door flung open. Merida was forcefully shoved into the room by one of those _yetis. _"If only A had me bows and arrows A would've been able to—" she cut off as she glanced over to me. "Hiccup!"

"Merida!" I smiled as she ran over to me. She gave me a light hug and quickly pulled away with her hands on my shoulders.

"Are ye okay? They didn't do anythin' to you, right?"

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine," I reassured her as I smiled. "What is this?" I asked as I turned to the Tooth Fairy.

"Welcome to the North Pole, North's workshop!" the tooth fairy exclaimed as she raised her hands up and twirled in the air. "You've been brought here for a reaso—"

"What are ye supposed to be?" Merida asked as she scanned the tooth fairy's wings carefully. Raising a brow in confusion. "Oh, sorry! Seems like I forgot to introduce myself," she giggled.

"I'm Toothiana, the tooth fairy!" she exclaimed as she twirled around the room once more and smiled at us. Merida suddenly turned to me.

"Am I dreamin'?" she asked bluntly.

"Unfortunately, no," I sighed as I turned back to Tooth.

"Sheesh, most people would be excited when they meet me…" her voice trailed off as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Anyway, I guess it's time to meet the other guardians," she smiled as she headed out for the door. Other guardians? "Come on, follow me."

I got up as I brushed my shirt. Merida and I walked side by side as we watched Tooth's every move closely. I examined her feathers, different colors that seemingly blended with each other. I noticed her wings as it flapped rapidly. I guess she prefers to fly rather than to walk, huh? The two yetis followed us behind shortly.

I glanced over to the place. There were lots of lights and the floor was creaking like it's been there for years now. Merida suddenly leaned over to me. "Do ye trust these… _people?"_

"No… not really. As long as they lead us to Toothless, we can get outta here," I replied as I tried my best to whisper. I was slightly shoved by the yeti behind me to move faster.

"Okay, okay!" I exclaimed as I turned my head back to where we were walking to. I suddenly gasped as I stared at the sight of a giant globe in front of me. Its lights were flickering like fireflies under the moonlight. It was really pretty. "Wow."

"Welcome, guardians!" a man out of the blue exclaimed as he walked out of the darkness. "Guardians?" Merida asked as she looked up to the big man.

"Yes because _you_ are the new Guardians Manny has chosen!" the bearded man exclaimed as he raised his arms up in delight. "Woah, woah, woah, woah. Wait up!"

"I've had dreams of flying ponies over Berk, but the Tooth fairy? Yetis? Guardians? Now this… _this _is crazy!" I exclaimed as I pointed over to their faces. Merida raised an eyebrow as she stared back to them.

The man let out a tired sigh. "You're right. Maybe we should act more formal! Shall we start with the introductions?" he asked as he smiled upon us. "I'm North, the Guardian of Wonder. I, in the children stories, am Santa Claus. I bring joy and gifts to the children of the world. That is my duty. It is my center."

The globe began to glow as the lights began to shine brighter. "The lights show the children that believe in us, the Guardians. It is our duty to protect the children of the world from harm and danger. This is exactly why… we need you," he glanced over to me and Merida.

"So… how exactly did _we _become chosen as Guardians?" Merida asked as she watched closely. "It wasn't me who chose you, it was The Man in the Moon."

He pointed over to one of the open windows in the ceiling. The moon felt like… it was smiling down upon us. "He was the first ever Guardian. He watches upon us, keeps us safe. Guides us in times of need—"

The North was immediately cut off as the grand doors of his workshop automatically opened as a boy with silver hair came crashing into the globe room while screaming at the top of his lungs in terror. Head first as he crashed with a loud _thud _against the globe of belief as he fell flat to the ground. Causing the yetis and the elves to gather around his unconscious body. Immediately after, everyone came rushing to his aid.

"Jack? Are you okay, Jack?" Tooth asked in worry as she placed his head to her lap, lightly slapping on his cheek to wake the unconscious body. He suddenly fluttered his eyes open, all of us gathered around him as our shadows hovered over him. He suddenly raised a finger.

"I beg to differ, he also likes toying with my ride," he stated sarcastically as his eyes hung into white, irises disappearing as his eyes closed and went back to his unconscious state. Fingers twitching slightly as the other Guardians gasped at the sight of the boy unconscious once more.

I immediately turned to Merida again. "This is a really weird place."

She shrugs her shoulders and nods in agreement.

* * *

**The second chapter! Hooray! Rapunzel will soon be revealed in the next chapter, don't miss out on it!**

**Oh, and to those who also follow my other Jackunzel story, My Boyfriend is a Winter Fox, I've decided to continue it and the official chapter is up! Even though it would be hard to update two stories every week, I'll try my very best.**

**Reviews are loved~**


	4. Oh, blondes

**A/N: Sorry I wasn't able to update sooner, I've been extremely busy lately. But I hope you enjoy this chapter, have a good read!**

**Oh, and I'm also sorry if you get confused of all the POV's, I like giving every character their own POV every now and then. And in this chap the first part is a normal POV and the second one is Jack's POV.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

Everyone gathered around the winter spirits unconscious body, wondering when will he ever wake up from his slumber. And in the midst of waiting, the Viking broke the silence in between.

"So, who is he?" he asked as he eyed Jack from head to toe. Just as North was about to answer his question, the winter spirit himself shot up from Tooth's lap to answer.

"Jack, Jack Frost." He answered as he rubbed his sore forehead, stammering a bit mind still shook up from the crash he had just had.

"Jack, are you sure you're okay?" Tooth asked in worry as she helped him to his feet. North and the others were impressed that he was able to recover so fast from his mild crash. He simply nodded as he turned to the new recruits.

"So, these are the new recruits Manny has chosen, huh?" Jack asked as he eyed them as he began to walk up to the scrawny guy. There wasn't much about him. Jack looked at him from head to toe, nothing special. Except for… his leg. It was replaced with a mechanical one. He wondered what happened to it but decided not to ask about it.

"Wait, Jack, how did you know there were new Guardians?" North asked as he cocked an eyebrow. The silver haired boy chuckled.

"Manny told me while he sent the winds to practically kill me when I came crashing in."

Jack shook his head of the thought. What a bad way to make an entrance to new people. He suddenly turned over to the Scottish girl beside him. His eyes widened as he stared at her hair. It had small loops and looked like she hasn't even brushed her hair for weeks now. "What are you lookin' at?" she growled at the winter spirit.

Jack chuckled and backed off slowly. "Well, well, well. Isn't someone's hair a little bit frizzy?" he laughed lightly.

"And who es' this old man?" the Scot asked as she pointed a finger at him. Jack raised an eyebrow. "Jack. Jack Frost. How many times do I have to repeat myself? And I am _not _an old man."

"Then ye better use a hair dye."

He glared at her eyes sparking like lightning. Something about this redheaded chick didn't make him comfortable. Hiccup suddenly chimed in. "Okay! This is starting to look like a reunion after 50 years and everyone has Alzheimer's," he exclaims as he raises an eyebrow and bites his lower lip.

North laughed lightly at the sight of the three Guardians quarreling. "Okay! The three of you seem to get along…" his voice trailed off as he pulled up a very obvious fake smile. "Now, why don't you two introduce yourselves, now."

"Merida of DunBroch," she scoffed off. "Princess and adventurer."

"Princess, huh?" he chuckled once more almost teasingly. She shoots back another death glare. "What?"

"Look, I'm sorry for the bad impression at first. I guess that's not a way to treat a princess now, right?" Jack asked once more teasingly eyes flickering as he watched her reaction. She sighed and just rolled her eyes in reply.

"Hiccup," the young Viking chimes in once more as he rubbed his arms awkwardly. "From the tribe of Hairy Hooligans, the hope and their heir."

"Your name's kind of like an insult, isn't it?"

"Well, yeah. I guess you could say that. Since we are Vikings I guess it's in our names."

"Huh, interesting."

Jack wondered to himself why Manny chose _these _guys. They obviously came from different clans, since one was Scottish while the other one was a Viking. There was nothing special about them, though Merida did seem to be a fearless person. He couldn't see anything special about Hiccup. He was like a twig, wait, maybe a stick. He doesn't know. The winter spirit thought to himself.

But they did seem like nice people, both young and adventurous. Maybe there's a good reason why Manny chose them.

"Look at you all! You're a team!" North exclaimed as he put his hands to their shoulders. "Manny chose the four of you for a reason. To bring peace and balance to this world. That's why we need the four of you to stop this new rising enemy."

"The four of us? But I only see three of us… is that flying exotic bird part of the team?" Hiccup's voice trailed off as he pointed towards the redhead and Jack.

Thankfully Tooth wasn't around to hear what he had said. She flew off hurriedly someplace earlier. Jack chuckled lightly of the thought of how Tooth would react to Hiccup's sarcastic comments.

But his question left the winter spirit thinking, "Wait, there's a fourth member?"

* * *

As the very question escaped my lips, the wooden floor of North's workshop opened a hole that led to a deep unknown. Oh wait, I remember who makes these holes…

I cocked an eyebrow at the sight of Bunnymund jumping out of his hole, gasping and hyperventilating for air. He tried to catch his breath as he held his paws to his heart, trying to take any sign of how much his heart was racing. I wondered to myself what had happened to him.

"What's wrong?" Tooth asked Bunny worry in her voice. Woah, Tooth just popped back into the picture. A minute ago she was gone and now… oh. Look, she's holding a tray of cookies. Maybe that's why she left. Yet I started to laugh sarcastically at the sight of the poor Pooka.

"He must've been up against one of those ferocious Greyhounds again!" I held my stomach as I laughed out. Bunny shrugged me off. Along with my fellow Guardians, we had no idea what had happened to him. He suddenly turned to face North as his eyes widened once more.

"Aye, North. Y-ye remember the gurl ye asked me to get?" he asked, stammering as his knees weakened and plopped to the ground. North nodded unsurely, watching Bunny in his state of shock. Before he could reply, we heard someone screaming.

Doll like voice, it was coming from the hole Bunny has hopped out of. I mindlessly turned my head towards the hole as soon as I recovered from my stomach pained with laughter. I cocked an eyebrow and stared at the dark endless pit. The voice still screamed, getting louder and louder. And there, I gasped at the sight of a girl appearing and jumping out of Bunny's hole.

She was thrown up into the air by an invisible force as she came crashing head onto me. I mindlessly caught her in the air, losing my balance as I suddenly caught her in my arms. The force was strong, I immediately lost balance as we crashed towards the wall as my legs failed me to keep up with such force. I heard her make a small whimper of_ oompf _as her head rested against my chest, softening her fall as I was the one who had to suffer from such pain.

I crashed today. _Twice. _

First, thanks to Manny sending me an angry gush of wind causing me to land here at the North Pole without mercy. Second, here I softened the landing of a lady I have no idea who she is— wait… Lady?!

My eyes widened in shock as I realized at what state we were in. There, I saw a freckled face blonde staring at me, eyes wide. She uncomfortably sat up on my lap as I was lying uncomfortably on my back against the wall. Her emerald green eyes that seemed to stare deep into my blue pools, I didn't notice how close our face was to each other. I could feel her breath make contact with my skin, making shivers run up and down my spine as she continued to pant. Her touch was so… foreign to my skin. Some streaks of her long blonde hair trailed towards my face, making me notice how soft and fragrant she smelled. Never in my life have I seen such a perfect female.

My heart pounded hard against my chest, never have I been in a situation like this before. My mouth hung open slightly as I managed my hands to move towards her face, putting some of her stray hair behind her ear. I don't know, I just felt like I had to... touch her. As if my hands had longed for her touch, warm and cold. And there, I didn't know what the hell I was actually doing.

Her eyes widened once more as she suddenly pulled away from my touch, gasping lightly as she sat up straight and stared at me. A word escaped her perfectly rose tinted lips, "Who are you?" she suddenly grabbed a frying pan out of her satchel in defense as she held it above her head. As if she was ready to smack me hard with it.

I suddenly gasped at the sight of her about to hit me hard, but I protested. "H-hey! I'm not going to hurt you… everything's okay," I said as I calmed her down a bit.

I sat up, eyes never wavering to look away from her as I tried to admire more of her features that were drowned in her beauty. "My name is Jack, Jack Frost."

"Jack… Frost?" she asked out as her eyes suddenly softened. I flinched a bit. Her eyes narrowed at me as she held her frying pan down. She started moving closer to me, she slowly held her hands towards my face. I felt jumpy all so suddenly when I felt her creamy hands caress my cheeks and ran her slender fingers through my silver hair. "You're… cold." She huffed as she watched my face closely. I had no idea what she was doing but… it felt good. Her warm touch was so inevitable, I wanted to feel more of her touch. So warm and… good.

I suddenly felt uneasy as I noticed something was off. I felt icy cold stares straight towards us as I quickly turned my head over to North and the others. I gasped lightly at the sight of all of them watching the two of us carefully. North and Tooth were holding their hands over to their mouths, eyes wide. They tried not to squeal and gasp so that they won't disturb us or notice them staring at us. I suddenly saw Bunny smiling at the corner of the room. The two of them along with the yetis and elves had wide smiles spread through their faces.

I started to feel my cheeks flush red as I jumped to my feet and grabbed my staff. "What the heck is wrong with you people!" I waved my staff around angrily. Bunny laughed at my reaction, yet I pointed my staff at him. "Shut up or I'll freeze you," I warned.

I noticed how the blonde girl suddenly started to have a visible blush along her face as well as she looked away.

_Cute_.

I thought to myself.

North just laughed at us as I did so.

Hiccup and Merida suddenly looked at each other. "Well, that escalated quickly," Hiccup said as he scratched the back of his head. Merida nodded in agreement, clearly confused of what was happening.

As I turned back to the blushing blonde, I suddenly gasped at the sight of her hair. It mystified me to see her endless locks roll down towards the hole in an endless state. Was that even possible? Is it even possible to grow your hair that much?

"Wow," I breathed out breathlessly, mesmerized of so much hair. "How long is your hair exactly?"

"About 70 feet," she replied calmly.

"Woahhh!" I replied as my mouth hung open, immediately taking some of her hair as I stroked the soft golden hair of hers.

She suddenly rose up from the ground and faced me and North. "Who are you people? And what do you need from me?"

"You were called here for a mission, the moon has chosen you to be one of his warriors," North answered, voice soft as he tried to warm up to the blonde.

"The… Moon?" she asked confusingly as she turned towards the window. Her expression changed immediately as she watched the moon smile down at us. "I try to talk to him everyday... but he never gave me an answer. Not even until now but… is _this_ his answer?"

She was talking to herself, eyes showing pain as it softened as pupils dilated. Wait…

"You… you're a spirit too? What's your name?" I asked as my eyes widened. She turned to face me with a faint smile. I gasped as her very name escaped her lips.

"Rapunzel."

"Oh, great. Looks like I've lost the bet already."

* * *

**And there's Rapunzel! Not the best meeting, but I tried my best.**

**Oh, I also updated the prologue. I thought the first one was pretty dull, so I changed it. If you want you can give it a peak.**

**And I'm extremely sorry to those who follow my other Jackunzel fic; My boyfriend is a Winter Fox. I won't be able to update this week, I haven't written chapter 2 at all yet! Maybe by next week or so, still thank you to those who follow and favorited it! ^^;; I'll try to update soon.**

**And don't miss out on the next chapter! Our mystery villain will finally be revealed! **

**Don't forget to review!**


	5. Enemies and allies revealed

**Hello, lovelies! SUPER LATE CHAPTER AND I'M SO SORRY. But this is pretty long, I hope you do enjoy. I'll start to regularly post chapters again! In this chapter our villain is finally revealed! Read and review, darlings.**

* * *

"Rapunzel, as in the storybook character?" I asked with eyes wide. I couldn't believe it. She really does… exist.

She cocks a brow at my question, mouth hung open lightly. "Storybook? I-I'm sorry. I really don't…. know." She stated as she started fiddling with a strand of her golden hair, shy and adorable at the same time. As if she wasn't sure of such a reply.

"How come you don't kno—" I was cut off as North suddenly wrapped his arms around our shoulders, squeezing tightly as I gasped for air. "Look at you all! The new team of Guardians all together in one place! Isn't this great?"

"Yeah, but ye still haven't answered ma question earlier. How ded we exactly become chosen as Guardians?" Merida chimed in as she cocked a hip. She then glanced over to Rapunzel, "Merida. Might as well get these introductions over with."

Rapunzel nodded slightly as she turned to the Viking.

"Hiccup," Hiccup stated as he held his hand out to Rapunzel. She shook his hand as she took a few step backwards. "I still don't trust you people…"

"It's okay, we won't do anything bad to you. You're safe with us," I smiled as I walked up to her. North suddenly called for us. "Come now, gather around and I'll explain what this meeting is all about."

I then swung my arms around Rapunzel's shoulders as I smiled. "Come on, don't be shy now!" I stated as we walked towards the other Guardians as I had my arms around her. She then gathered her 70 foot long hair as she obediently followed. She was shaking a bit, still nervous that we might do something bad to her.

We then gathered around in a circle, I sat as I grabbed a wooden to sit in between Rapunzel and Hiccup while Merida sat next to Hiccup. Merida was gripping her skirt, eyes wondering around the place. Hiccup was quiet, staring down to his feet nervously. And well, Rapunzel still held her frying pan close to her, not wanting to let go of it. Well, I guess we still haven't gained her full trust yet. Actually, we still haven't gotten the three of their trusts yet. I sighed. I then caught Rapunzel staring up at me, making me flinch a bit. I made a faint smile, yet wasn't even returned with one at all.

North then cleared his throat as he clapped his hands to gather our attentions. We all turned our heads over to him.

"Now… you all must be aware why the Man in the Moon has sent you here," he said with a serious voice. We all turned to listen.

"There is a new threat rising, and it's bringing chaos to all parts of the world. The children are in danger, the world is out of balance," he said as the globe began to turn. "Wait… if Pitch is gone, who could be the new threat? Who would want the Guardians gone? Who would want to do such a thing?" I asked worriedly.

"We're up against an enemy we thought we'd never be up against. So strong, yet great," North looked up to me. "I'm sure all of you have noticed the change in the environment and climate. Things are starting to get chaotic."

Rapunzel snapped her fingers. "Now that you've mentioned it… the weather conditions are changing rapidly lately. Sometimes the sun would bring incredible heat and suddenly it would rain out of nowhere," she sighed worriedly. As if it mattered very much to her.

"You're right," Hiccup chimed in. "Tornados and typhoons in Berk have been very common lately. It's like… it just appears out of nowhere."

"That's also the reason why I ended up en' Berk. I got caught up in a typhoon. It's like et' had a mind of et's own," Merida said as she clenched her fists.

"Is that also why… winter has been extremely hot lately? No matter how much I bring frosts and colds to places… it just seemingly melts because of the intense heat."

North nodded at us in agreement. "Everything you've all have just said is true." He looks up to the moon.

"When the four seasons are out of balance, four heroes shall rise. They will bring back the balance and order to the world that is seemingly lost. Fight off enemies as they conquer the elements." North glanced over to the four of us. "That is what the moon has told me. You are four heroes, different worlds. One destiny. Only the four of you will be able to stop this growing chaos before it brings havoc to the entire world. You shall be called… _The Big Four."_

"The Big Four, huh…" my voice trailed off as I muttered the words under my breath. "But… who is this enemy with great power?"

North once again stared into my eyes as he sighed.

"Mother Nature."

* * *

"How exactly could we be up against… _Mother Nature?" _I asked wide-eyed. How could this happen? I've heard stories about Mother Nature from Tooth, she's on neither side. Neither good or bad, she's neutral. She's an amazing yet mysterious being with astounding powers, never wavering to let the elements of nature fall to her commands.

North sighed. "That's what we thought. She brings peace and order to the elements, keeps the balance in the seasons. But like how you've observed it, she's recently gone berserk. She's a powerful, yet mysterious being. She's unpredictable. There's no way of knowing what she'll do next." The globe spun and began to show the parts of the world where there's been recent typhoons, storms, earthquakes and other weather calamities.

"Some of you may not know this but… she's also the daughter of the Nightmare King," North said in a serious voice. I gasped. "W-what?! Pitch had a daughter? And it was _her_?!" I exclaimed as I pointed towards the globe.

"Sheesh, mate. Ye sure don't know about a lot of stuff," Bunnymund said as he crossed his arms. I suddenly glanced over to the Guardians. "W-wait… after 300 years of living… I'm the only one who didn't know about this?!"

"Yeah, pretty much," Bunny replied again. I glanced over to him as I gave him a death glare. Rapunzel suddenly chirped nervously, "P-please don't fight!"

I looked over to her, she was shaking. Maybe the sight of us fighting made her uncomfortable, so I immediately complied with a huff. I didn't want to scare her. But I swear I'll get that kangaroo the minute she turns away.

"Wait, who's this Pitch guy?" Hiccup suddenly blurted out. The poor Scott and Viking seemed to be pretty confused. "He's the Nightmare King. He lets fear rule in the hearts of the weak. But we defeated him… just a few months ago." I said as I looked up to North and the others.

"Okay, shall we continue?" North said with a chuckle. "This is why Manny needs the four of you. Each of you… represents the seasons."

I raised an eyebrow. "The seasons?"

North nodded. "Jack, you're the Spirit of Winter, the Guardian of Fun."

He glanced over to the three new recruits. "As for you three… Merida, you represent summer. Your burning heart and desire to change your fate has brought you this. While Hiccup represents autumn. Your desire for change and understanding heart is at one with the animals, most namely dragons. And Rapunzel, your pure and kind heart stands above all, for you represent peace and love. You symbolize spring. But… in this journey you are about to embark, you must find your center on your own. And when you do, the three of you will be fully-fledged Guardians."

"Wait, I'm not just going to go on a journey with these guys," Hiccup exclaimed as he pointed over to Rapunzel and I as he rose from his seat. "And I'm not going to risk my life fighting off Mother Nature, we could get killed! S-she could send a big typhoon, or an earthquake! We don't stand a chance. This is crazy. Right, Merida?" he glanced over to the Scott.

She was looking down to her palms, as if she didn't hear what the Viking had said. "Hey, Mer. Back me up on this!" he tried his best to whisper in a huff but only to be heard by us. She clenched her fists.

"This could be… et'." She said as she continued to stare down her palms.

"What?"

"This could be et', Hiccup!" she exclaimed as she put her hands to his shoulders as she faced him. "This is fate, Hic. Don't ye see? This could be a chance to change ma fate! The moment I left DunBroch, the moment I met you, the moment we were brought here… et all happened fer a reason, Hiccup! I won't go back to marry an'more if we accept this. This could change us greatly, Hiccup!" she exclaimed as a wide smile spread along her face.

"Okay, I don't think change is starting to be a good thing," he said as he brushed off her hands off his shoulders. He started to rub his arms as he tried to avoid eye contact with the enthusiastic redhead. We watched as the two of them quarreled.

"Wow, they quarrel like an old married couple," Bunny blurted as he rested his back on the wooden wall. Merida suddenly turned her head to Bunny and marched over to him.

"What'dya say ye kangaroo?!" she said as she pointed a finger to his face angrily. She sure doesn't like being pared with that fishbone, huh. "Look, we're not a couple. _Or _married. We're just… friends," Hiccup said as he looked at us.

"Okay, okay. I got it, mate." Bunny said as he swatted her hands out of his face. I chuckled a bit, earning a glare from the kangaroo. Seeing the oversized fur ball get scared out of his wits because of a feisty Scottish girl is pretty amusing. Bunny then glanced over to North as if he was signaling him to stop Merida from steaming. And the old man got the message.

"The world is in grave danger," North suddenly exclaimed. We turned our heads to North as we listened. "If you don't accept this mission… even the ones you love could get in big trouble."

Merida glanced over to Hiccup, he was quiet. He didn't want to make the decision anymore, he must be afraid of what the outcome of his decision could lead them into some kind of mess.

"A can believe am gonna do thes but…" Merida's voice trailed off as she took a deep breath. She shook her head lightly as she muttered a self-motivation whisper to herself, as if she knew what she needed to do to convince the young Viking into this. She then stared deep into his eyes, puppy dog faced. Hiccup flinched but relaxed as he bit his lower lip. "Oh no, not that, Mer!"

Merida continued to pout, her eyes gleaming faintly. I chuckled lightly at the sight of the two of them at war in their very own minds. Especially Merida, one second she was arguing with the kangaroo and now she's trying to con the poor fishbone into accepting this mission by making an outrageously adorable puppy face. Finally, he gave in.

Hiccup sighed. "Okay, we'll do it. But not because I want to…" Merida's pout was soon replaced with a wide smile. "Thes es' great, Hiccup!" she clapped her hands as she smiled to him and back at us.

The rest of us Guardians laughed lightly. Wow, her attitude sure changes a lot.

"So, what exactly do we have to do?" Rapunzel asked as she turned at North.

"Yes, right. Back to your mission, you must find the symbols that represent each season."

The Guardian Stone began to glow and began to show images of symbols in different colors. "You first must find the Autumn Leaf of Understanding, which represents autumn. Next is the Wisps of Bravery, which represents summer. And then the Golden Flower of Healing that represents spring." It began showing the symbols that represented each season. "And finally… the Snowflake of Belief, which represents winter. Each of these could only be found in the place of you, the Guardians, had most memory of. But it won't be easy finding it."

"What happens exactly when we find the four of 'em?" I asked curiously. "When you find the four of it… the four symbols will glow. And it will call upon Mother Nature, and you must calm her."

"Why? Where exactly is Mother Nature?" Rapunzel asked as she gripped at her frying pan. "She is… _everywhere. _But to make a true encounter with her, you must collect the four elements of seasons."

"Seems easy enough," I said as I threw my staff behind my neck. North suddenly glanced over to me. "It won't be easy, Jack. Mother Nature would most probably send her havoc and chaos to get rid of you while you collect the elements. And when you do… the four elements shall glow. It's the sign that Mother Nature is being called upon. And when that happens… the four of you must be together to stop her. _Never_ be apart from each other because your strength is at its peak when you are together."

"Heh, interesting," I chuckled as I glanced over to Rapunzel. She looks up to me as she flinched a bit, yet smiles back faintly. My eyes softened as I seemingly got lost in her emerald-green eyes. I think she's finally warming up to me.

As I turned my head back to North, he raised an eyebrow. But he just shook his head. "And that is your mission," he said as he cleared his throat.

"I'm guessing you'll be needing time to get yourselves ready?" he asked as he walked up to the two other new recruits. "I… guess?" Hiccup said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Of course you do! Now, Phil, show the young boy to his dragon!" he exclaimed at the chocolate colored yeti. I chuckled as I remembered that certain yeti. We go _way _back. Kind of. I remember trying to break into North's Workshop during my years of mischief, yet Phil always seemed to catch me in the act. Thus, always throwing my butt out of this place. Thankfully, he can't do that to me anymore.

I laughed lightly of that thought.

"Finally, I've been wondering how Toothless was doing," he huffed off. Phil shoved him a little as they headed towards the main door of North's workshop. Merida got up from her seat as she followed the both of them shortly behind. Tooth then rose from her seat.

"I think I better keep an eye on them," she stated with a half smile as she turned towards the exit. Bunny then looked at her and got up as well. "Might as well tag along."

The doors then shut close leaving me, North and Rapunzel alone inside in the workshop. Silence hung in the air for a few seconds as I turned to them until the blonde decided to speak again.

"I still don't understand…" her voice trailed off as she rolled a strand of hair in her finger. "Why… me? Why did the Man in the Moon have to choose… me?"

North smiled as he placed a hand to Rapunzel's shoulder. "Manny must have seen something special inside of you, something that caused him to choose you as one of his warriors in this fight with evil. You may not understand now, but I know that in this journey of yours you will find who you are. And when you do, you will come to realize your purpose."

Words of wisdom escaped his lips. Rapunzel and I turned to stare at North, somehow his words were very motivating and helpful at these kinds of time. Rapunzel's eyes softened as she was able to spread a faint smile on her beautiful face.

"Thank you, North. Very," she stated as she gripped at her dress. "And maybe in this journey I'll be able to find the answers to my questions."

I froze at her words.

"Wait…" I stated as I looked her in the eyes as she raised an eyebrow. "Questions? What's up?"

Her petit body stiffened. "Oh, n-nothing!" she stammered at my question. Weird.

"Anyway, aren't we supposed to be heading out now?" she said as she stuffed her frying pan inside her satchel and gathered her hair as she headed towards the exit of the workshop. North and I then looked at each other and shrugged our shoulders as we followed her behind shortly. As we walked towards the exit, North grabbed my attention.

"Jack," he said as he looked me in the eyes. I listened closely to what he had to say. "Your team of Guardians have their own stories, you know. And from what the seem to be… they've been through a lot already."

His words were heavy, yet I continued to listen as I watched Rapunzel walk in front of us.

"They must have gone through pain, agony, anxiety. Like you, before you accepted to be a Guardian. And this is why I trust that you will take care of them. They need you, Jack." North stated as he turned to me.

He was giving me a task of protecting and helping these strangers I've just met, I don't know what to think. I don't even know these people. And he's asking me to protect them? I wasn't sure.

And the moment I was thinking about all these thoughts, Rapunzel turned to me. Her endless flowing locks swished behind her back in the most beautiful way, like she was posing for a shampoo commercial or something. Her eyes were heavy emotions, like they told an untold story yet to behold. Her lips were pursed and puckered, cheeks flushed pink. And the moment she had turned to me, she states a thought.

"I don't know you people but…" her voice trailed off as she smiled at me. "I think I trust you."

I stopped in my tracks as my eyes softened. Being believed in is an amazing feeling, but never have I felt the feeling of what it was like to have someone tell you that… the trust you. Somehow it felt… good. I want to be believed in, trusted upon. Want to feel useful in this journey we're about to embark. And I guess North's request will be granted. Alright, I'll help these guys out.

I smiled.

"Thanks," I was able to choke out as my throat was already dry from not being able to reply as soon as possible. She giggled as she then opened the door of North's workshop.

The cold winter chills rippled through my skin as they greeted me. Fresh snow outside the workshop, white and pure as ever.

As we took a few steps outside, I wondered to myself if Rapunzel felt, well, cold. She was barefoot after all, but it seemed like the cold didn't bother her at all. I chuckled.

As I looked ahead, I saw Bunny and Tooth staring up to the clear sky. Bunny's mouth hung open slightly, still not noticing that we have already left the shop. An idea hit me.

I gathered a chunk of snow in my palms and blew cold winter air into the perfectly shaped snowball I have just made. With a good aim, I hit the kangaroo hard on the head. He fell off his feet as his head hit the pile of snow in the ground. Tooth squeaked as she then noticed the kangaroo had been shot down to the ground. Bull's-eye.

I started to laughing out hysterically as I have just seen the most stupid and funniest way to be knocked out by a snowball. And I swear, my stomach and cheeks started to hurt from too much fun.

North sighed and shook his head as he rubbed his temple.

"Same old Frost," he stated as he turned to me. Rapunzel watched quietly as her brows were raised up in confusion. I then recovered from my pained stomach after a good laugh.

"Well, after the tense atmosphere inside your shop a guy can have a little fun, right?" I smirked as I turned to Rapunzel wanting her to agree with me. She then burst out laughing as well. Cute.

Bunny then got up and shook the snow off his fur as his face heated up. "Frost!" he yelled out. Tooth then calmed him while stating words about not fighting in front of the new Guardians. Good thing the kangaroo calmed down and obeyed, or else I'd be dead meat by now.

I coughed out a disguised chuckle so that he wouldn't notice.

My eyes softened as I then turned to Tooth after Rapunzel had recovered from a good laugh. "So, where are the new Guardians?"

Tooth chuckled. "See for yourself," she pointed up to the sky.

And the moment I turned my head up, my mouth hung open in disbelief. My eyes widened at the sight of a… dragon.

Hiccup took the front seat, maneuvering the dragon with his saddle. Merida held onto his waist as she threw her head back and let the wind let it fly to all directions.

It flew sideways as Hiccup commanded it to do, as it began to fly lower onto the ground. I stared wide-eyed at the dragon. I couldn't believe my eyes.

As it landed in front of us, Rapunzel immediately jumped behind me as she then squeaked and wrapped her legs around my waists. I cocked an eyebrow as I too was surprised of her actions.

"W-what is that?! Is it going to eat me? Does it bite? Does it like blondes for dinner!?" she showered the Viking with questions as her gripped tightened along my neck. Thankfully, I didn't lose balance even though she was putting all her weight behind me. I nearly chocked as she wrapped her arms around my neck and continued to grip at me.

Hiccup laughed. "No, silly! He's really friendly. Touch him. Let him know you're a friend."

"How c-can you be sure?"

"Because if you don't I swear I'll die if you k-keep choking me!" I managed to blurt out even though she had been gripping at my neck the entire time.

She immediately let go and jumped to the ground. "O-oh! I'm sorry." She squeaked in forgiveness as she turned to the dragon.

"Name?"

"Toothless," Hiccup replied.

"Dun' worry, he's a real sweet'art," Merida reassured.

She shakily reached her hand out to the dragon, still scared and not sure of what she was doing. Toothless' big, green eyes watched her as she did so. And there, the dragon met her hand half way through. She smiled and giggled as she began stroking Toothless' head happily.

"Aren't you the most precious thing?" she stated as she hugged the massive head. It purred to her touch and nuzzled his face into her arms. Well, that was fast. I guess she has some way with dragons, huh?

"Seriously? This really is… a _dragon_?" I asked as I walked up to it. Toothless seemed to take quite a liking to Rapunzel, even making 'purring' sounds while she stroked his head. It noticed me as I walked up to the both of them. It looked up to me with curiosity in its eyes as it pulled away from Rapunzel. "Touch him! Try it," Rapunzel said as she smiled at me.

"Careful, now," Hiccup said as he lightly patted it on its side.

I slowly reached my hand out to touch it. I could feel it breathe into my palms. "A-are you sure about this?" I asked out unsurely. Rapunzel slowly nodded as she watched me befriend the dragon.

As I turned my head back to Toothless, I gasped as it met my hand half way through. It let me pat his head! I was astonished and at the same time happy. I started stroking his head rapidly, teasing it a bit. It suddenly hung its tongue out as it suddenly jumped at me.

"H-hey!" I was surprised as he pinned me down. I thought he was going to eat me out, but he started showering me in drools rather than his love. Toothless began licking and soaking my whole face with his stingy tongue filled with saliva. "He really likes you, Jack!" Rapunzel slightly giggled.

"Whoa! Down, bud! We don't want to drown him with saliva now, don't you?" Hiccup said as he tried to calm the beast. It immediately pulled away and sat up while it wagged its tail happily.

"Oh- Yuck! Seriously, no more introductions," I yelled in disgust as I wiped some gooey saliva off my face. I stuck my tongue out as I shuddered in disgust of the sight of the damp saliva all over my palms. The three of them started laughing hysterically. "Et's jus a way of Toothless sayin' he _really_ likes you!" Merida burst out laughing.

"Yeah! Good one, Toothless!" Hiccup praised his dragon as he patted him on the head as he continued to laugh. Rapunzel walked up to me as she tried to hold back her giggles. She reached her arm out and I gladly took the offer.

As I got to my feet, I immediately turned to Hiccup. "Yeah, Ha-ha. _Really _funny. Shut up or I'll freeze you," I said bluntly. The Viking and the Scott stopped laughing.

"Okay, I'm good now. Phew, what a riot. That's a good laugh. Maybe you guys aren't so bad after all," Hiccup said with a half smile.

"Yeah, maybe you guys aren't so bad yourselves," I said as I stood beside Rapunzel. She immediately looked up to me. "I think this is a start of a wonderful friendship!"

"Yeah… maybe et is," Merida exclaimed as she relaxed as her eyes softened.

"Aw, look at you! The new recruits getting used to the Guardians!" North exclaimed happily as he got in between the four of us. "Isn't this great? You're all used to each other now!"

"Yeah, guess so," I said as I looked up to Merida and Hiccup. "So, the four of you will be off on your mission now. A journey to discover secrets and things that are yet to be known. Remember, be safe."

"Wait… what happens if Mother Nature strikes here in the North Pole?" I asked worriedly. North and my fellow Guardians means a lot to me, I don't want them to be caught up in any trouble while we're gone. "Don't worry about us now, Jack! I've got Tooth and Bunny to keep me company. And don't belittle us, we're also Guardians, you know!" North laughed out. I made a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, don't worry 'bout us, mate. Worry 'bout yourself. Remember, find the symbols, defeat Mother Nature, and save the world," Bunny said with a half smile as he walked up to us.

Tooth suddenly flew over to me and Rapunzel as she threw her arms around us. "Be safe, Jack, Rapunzel."

"We will, Tooth," Rapunzel replied as she hugged back. I just nodded in approval. She pulled away from us as she smiled.

Merida jumped behind Hiccup as Toothless readied itself to take flight. Merida turned to Rapunzel. "Hop on, blondie! There's room for three here."

"Oh, okay." She took her hand and sat comfortably behind Merida as she placed her hands on her shoulders. "Jack, hop on."

I smiled. "I prefer surfing with the wind than fly off with a flying lizard."

"Hey! Toothless is _not _a lizard!" Hiccup exclaimed in defense. I chuckled.

"Why can't you people take a joke?" I laughed as the Viking rolled his eyes in response.

"You ready to take flight, bud?" Hiccup asks as he patted Toothless on the sides. Merida wrapped her arms around Hiccup's waists as she looked down to me. "Ye ready, mate?"

"Ready."

Toothless then spread his wings as his mechanical tail spread out behind as well. And before I knew it, the dragon had already took flight in the air. I watched as the majestic creature had flew up in the air in a beautiful way. Still I can't believe dragons do exist. Leaving me behind watching from below.

"Hey! Hurry up, Frost!" Merida screamed from above. I snapped out of my thinking as I then smirked and turned back to the other Guardians. "Well, I guess this is goodbye. See ya'll" I winked at them as I too took flight in the air.

As I had spun into the air by the wind, Rapunzel suddenly exclaimed at me. "You can fly!" she stated in surprise.

Oh, that's right. She didn't see me crash into North's workshop earlier. "I do, and I'm just as majestic as your flying dragon now, Hic." I said sarcastically.

"Yeah, sure Jack." He replied with a chuckle. "Come on, follow me. I know the perfect place to start!" Hiccup said as he maneuvered Toothless to fly south.

"Wind! Take me away!" I said as I seemingly skated through the wind as I followed them behind.

As we waved goodbye to North and the others, I turned back to Hiccup. "So… where exactly are we going?"

The young Viking smiles as he turns his head to me.

"The isle of Berk."

* * *

**Tada! So, now I want to know your opinions about our villain, Mother Nature. I read and got lots of info's about The Guardians of Childhood book, and found out MN is actually Pitch's daughter! And the idea struck me that since the Big Four in some way is based on the seasons, I just **_**had **_**to make MN the 'villain' for this story because it would be awesome! Do you not agree? **

**Still, I want to know your opinions on my story and how it is all going. Which means, reviews darlings! Reviews will truly help me stay motivated in posting chapters regularly. **

**I hope you enjoyed, and the next chapter will be posted within a week!**


End file.
